Love vs Logic
by PJOforlifeFairyTailFan
Summary: "She loved him. She loved him so much he ran through her veins. She loved him so much he was all she could think about. She loved him so much her heart cracked a little every time she saw him. She loved him so much she was glad he was happy during her suffering. She loved him so much she let him go." One-sided Jeyna. Implied Jasper.


**Hey! I've been on a Jeyna roll lately, but I promise, if you are a Jasper shipper, there is no Jasper hate here! For my Jason Grace and the Twelfth Legion fans, I'm working on the next chapter! Surprisingly it's taking longer than I thought it would. Sorry for the wait! I think I will be writing more one-shots now for Fairy Tail and PJO, so you're support would be wonderful! (Working on another series, too, for Fairy Tail, based on Gray's adventures with his friends' many pets). I hope you all enjoy this fic! I'm supposed to be writing an essay, but, oh well. Anyways, for all my faithful readers (like _time-failed-us_ , love ya by the way) and the new ones: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _Love vs. Logic_

* * *

For all her life, Reyna was run by logic. She solved the puzzles of the mindset of demigods intelligently, established a legion by her own willpower and strategy, and calculated the exact movements of her opponents, rising above all. Reyna used reasoning in everything she did, thought about everything she spoke, and calculated every single step she took. Logic kept her life in her check. It's what made her survive, it's what kept her alive. That is, until love came along.

For love was completely illogical. It was pure emotion. There was no control over her feelings. Love was a set of uncontrollable chemical reactions, a swarm of hormones buzzing around her body like bees. So when Jason looked at Reyna with those electric eyes and smiled at her with those pearly teeth, there was nothing she could do to stop the feelings from washing over her like a wave, making her world crash around her, drowning her in the bliss. The bees swarmed around her body and her heart hurt as they stung her with emotion and carelessness and _love._ She was no fool, but her heart was. She wasn't careless, but nothing ever mattered when she was with him. She wasn't relaxed, but she felt safe and comforted in his arms. She felt wanted from his words and courage from his care. She found love, even if she couldn't accept it.

So when Jason disappeared, she was lost in the wave of emotion. She withered under the attack of the bees, and her heart shattered from the sharp piercings of their stingers, a constant reminder that he was gone. Then logic returned to her life, and suddenly the world was the only thing that mattered. Reyna was able to withstand the constant pain in her heart and keep her head above the waves. She grew accustomed to the slow torture.

But when he came back, the bees slowed their stings. Her heart was filled to the brink with hope and excitement because _he was finally coming home._ That was, until she saw the girl standing next to him.

Piper was breathtakingly beautiful. She was majestic, her voice was melodic, her movements graceful. Her smile was brighter than the sun. Her eyes were crystal clear, full of kindness and innocence. They turned millions of colors, and held love and compassion. She was fragile and delicate, but she was strong. Piper was well-rounded and clever. She was perfect. Jason was in love with her.

Reyna saw the way Jason looked at Piper. He adored her. He could sacrifice his life for her. His electric eyes took in her every detail, and he was completely taken over by her grace. He showed her his pearly teeth in his beautiful smile, and grasped her in his comforting arms. Her choppy hair was one of her perfect imperfections. Her broken past did not define who she was, but was her motivation to move on and live for the people who died. She was the reason he fought. She was the reason he didn't give up. She was everything to him, while Reyna no longer mattered.

And then Reyna lost all logic again, and was overcome with love. She was drowned in the emotion, suffocated in the feelings. She was stung to death, suffering under the torture of the pain.

The way Jason clutched Piper's hand looked like he was afraid she would disappear into thin air if he ever let go.

Then again, he did just that to Reyna.

But that wasn't his fault, was it? He was wiped of all memories. There was no way he could've remembered her even if he tried. But how come Percy remembered Annabeth? How come they had their happy ending? Love is unfair.

And even if it wasn't Jason's fault that he forgot Reyna, why was she still hurt? Why was she still feeling pain? It was completely illogical. It was a set of chemical reactions, purely emotional. It made no sense. Love holds no logic. And through the years, she tried to deny it. Through the months, she tried not to believe it. Through the weeks, she ran from the thought of it. Through the days, she tried to escape it. Through the hours, she tried to avoid it. But every second, it was the only thing on her mind. It was the air she breathed, it was the steps she took. It was what made her survive, it's what kept her alive.

She loved him. She loved him so much he ran through her veins. She loved him so much he was all she could think about. She love him so much her heart cracked a little every time she saw him. She loved him so much she was glad he was happy during her suffering. She loved him so much she let him go.

Because love overpowers logic.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it! I love you all so _so_ R &R! You guys are the reason I'm still (trying) to be (slightly more) creative (than usual).  
**

 **~PJOforlifeFairyTailFan**

 **P.S. Remember these?: (::) (::) (::) COOKIES FOR ALL!**

 **Less than threes everywhere.**


End file.
